


SmashAU Subspace 2: I've been waiting for this!

by PowerPad



Category: Fairly OddParents, Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (Video Game), Persona 3, SMG4, Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Heist, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: While training his body, Akihiko encounters an ambush of Primids. Seeking, a challenge, Akihiko gladly joins in the brawl.Meanwhile, Popple makes his getaway and finds his next Rookie.





	SmashAU Subspace 2: I've been waiting for this!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NootNoot64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootNoot64/gifts).



> For clarity..
> 
> -Akihiko uses his P4A character style, after the events of Ultimax.  
> -Meggy's character comes from after the Anime and YouTube arcs from the SMG4 series, with a bit of SmashAU's own take in there.  
> -Popple's character from after Dream Team, since that was when we last saw him.  
> -Callie's character comes after the events of Octo Canyon, from Splatoon 2.

"Phew, good routine.." Akihiko said, hood over his head. He had to be in top shape around these parts. You never know when an NSA ambush could happen. Especially to Mitsuru-san..

Akihiko shook the thought. He had to be tougher than the NSA. "And to that, I'm gonna need some protein..I've been going into withdraw." The two fisted protein junkie said.

The sky darkened into a deep red. Shadow bugs dropped down near Akihiko, forming into Primids and Poppants.

"Finally! A fight! I've been waiting for this!" Akihiko said, jumping into position.

"Rush!" he said, giving a Poppant a taste of his fist. That Poppant went flying, hitting the BLU base, going right through the window.

"Body block!" Another primid goes flying after Akihiko Slide Punches him into the distance.

"Persona!" Akihiko said, aiming the Evoker at his head. Caesar was summoned, throwing his globe upwards at a Routrret and Spaark, and then followed by a sword swing down at a Greap.

"TRY HARDER!" Akihiko said, finally finishing off the Greap with a quick Slide Punch.

Akihiko spun around, wrapping his hoodie cape around him again.

"That was kinda fun! Next time though, let's do this in a proper ring!" Akihiko said, ready to jump away.

Suddenly, something, or rather someone, dropped near Akihiko.

"Ugh...My head." She said, looking up at the guy in front of her. Meggy had just used something inside of her..It was all coming back..

"Mario.." Meggy said, as she faced whoever this was. "Who are you?"

"Akihiko Sanada, of the Shadow Operatives." Akihiko said.

"Meggy Spletzer." Meggy said, and both of them fist bumped.

* * *

"You can't even get me in cuffs!" Popple yelled, throwing a giant sack over a wall. Turns out, raiding a place he THOUGHT was empty wasn't the best of plans. And now, Fairy World's fairies were after him.

Popple jumped, landing on his sack quite hard. He survived, but it kinda knocked the wind out of him.

"Heist..Successful.." Popple said, taking out Jorgen Von Strangle's giant wand.

Someone was standing near him. Someone with tentacle hair.

"Who are you?!" They said, looking at the Shadow Thief.

"Well, I'm Popple, the legendary Shadow Thief!" he said.

"I believe my name is Callie.." Callie said.

Popple considered the thought he had.

"Well I suppose you could be my rookie.." Popple said.

* * *

Akihiko and Meggy were now sneaking in the back of a truck on one of the trains.

"This is checkpoint 3, on the way to Ancient Gardens." A boom primid said into a radio. "All's clear here."

Both of them were holding their breath. Thankfully, the point was marked as "Clear" and the train sped along.

"Mitsuru gave me this before we had to split up.." Akihiko said, taking a photo out of one of the hoodie's pockets. It was a picture of a rabbit, and a headset.

"Huh?" Meggy asked.

"The Shadow Operatives' next mission..." Akihiko explained. "Is to retrieve the Supamerge."


End file.
